Atria
|kanji = アトリア |rōmaji = Atria |artist = Fo'xTails |release = April 9, 2018 |episodes = 50 - 61 |cover = Anime Edition: Erina Nakiri |prev = Kyokyojitsujitsu }} Atria is the fifth Japanese ending theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by Fo'xTails. It debuted on April 9, 2018. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Japanese= 夢は見るほど虚しいものだろう そんな悲しいこと言うなよ 大人になって成長したはずが 臆病になった気がしたんだ どっちが正しいとか　信じ続けたものさえ ほんの一瞬で　また不安になるけれど 後戻りは出来ない ゼロの原点 あなたと何度も夢を見る あなたがいれば何も怖くないよ 暗闇の中煌く星が謳う いつまでも未来を照らして アトリアのように﻿ |-| Romaji= yume wa miru hodo munashii mono darou sonna kanashii koto iu na yo otona ni natte seichou shita hazu ga okubyou ni natta ki ga shitan da docchi ga tadashii to ka shinji tsudzuketa mono sae honno isshun de mata fuan ni naru keredo atomodori wa dekinai zero no genten anata to nando mo yume wo miru anata ga ireba nanimo kowakunai yo kurayami no naka kagayaku hoshi ga utau itsu made mo mirai wo terashite atoria no you ni |-| English= "At the end of the dream, there are only futile things" Don't call it sad. Becoming adults, we should've grown adult But instead I have the feeling we became cowards. What is right to do? That's what we keep believing in. In only a single moment, it may become anxiousness though. We can't backtrack the origin of zero. I'll watch dreams over and over together with you. If you are here, I'm not afraid of anything. Within the deep darkness, the shining star will sing. Illuminating the future forever, like atria. Full Version Japanese= 「夢は見るほど　虚しいものだろう」 そんな悲しいこと言うなよ 大人になって　成長したはずが 臆病になった気がしたんだ どっちが正しいとか　信じ続けたものさえ ほんの一瞬でまた　不安になるけれど 後戻りは出来ない ゼロの原点 未来に少し 夢を見る あなたがいれば　何も怖くないよ 時に迷っても あなたの呼ぶ声が 希望へ繋ぐ道しるべ 憧れだって　いっぱい見てきた 眩しくてちょっと悔しいけど あの人に有って 自分に無いものばかり探すなよ ありのままの僕らで自分を救い出そう 目を瞑っても 瞬く夢の残像 踏み出せないなら この手取って まだ絶望に預けやしないから 朝焼けに似た 輝ける奇跡を 僕らから迎えに行こう あなたと生きる日々が星となって 降りそそげ、願いよ I WANT TO START！ 後戻りは出来ない ゼロの原点 あなたと何度も夢を見る あなたがいれば　何も怖くないよ 暗闇の中煌く星が歌う いつまでも未来を照らして アトリアのように﻿ |-| Romaji= "yume wa miru hodo munashii mono darou" sonna kanashii koto iu na yo otona ni natte seichou shita hazu ga okubyou ni natta ki ga shitan da docchi ga tadashii to ka shinji tsudzuketa mono sae honno isshun de mata fuan ni naru keredo atomodori wa dekinai zero no genten mirai ni sukoshi yume wo miru anata ga ireba nanimo kowakunai yo toki ni mayottemo anata no yobu koe ga kibou e tsunagu michishirube akogare datte ippai mite kita mabushikute chotto kuyashii kedo ano hito ni atte jibun ni nai mono bakari sagasu na yo ari no mama no bokura de jibun wo sukuidasou me wo tsubuttemo matataku yume no zanzou fumidasenai nara kono te totte mada zetsubou ni azuke ya shinai kara asayake ni nitakagayakeru kiseki wo bokura kara mukae ni yukou anata to ikiru hibi ga hoshi to natte furisosoge, negai yo I WANT TO START! atomodori wa dekinai zero no genten anata to nando mo yume wo miru anata ga ireba nanimo kowakunai yo kurayami no naka kagayaku hoshi ga utau itsu made mo mirai wo terashite atoria no you ni |-| English= "At the end of the dream, there are only futile things" Don't call it sad. Becoming adults, we should've grown adult But instead I have the feeling we became cowards. What is right to do? That's what we keep believing in. In only a single moment, it may become anxiousness though. We can't backtrack the origin of zero. Let's go look at dreams in the future. If you are here, I'm not afraid of anything. Sometimes I might be lost, but your calling voice will connect to hope, leading the way. We've already seen lots of things about passion. It's so radiant that I'm a bit jealous, though. Being that person, don't search things that aren't yours. How we are right now, will save ourselves. Even if I close my eyes, the wavering afterimage of the dream If you can't advance, then take this hand. Because I won't be keeping this despair. The brilliance that resembles the shining miracle, will come to meet us. The days I lived with you, become a star. Pour down, my wish! I WANT TO START! We can't backtrack the origin of zero. I'll watch dreams over and over together with you. If you are here, I'm not afraid of anything. Within the deep darkness, the shining star will sing. Illuminating the future forever, like atria. Videos Changes *There are subtle changes to the characters featured in photo picture of Megumi in the hot springs, depending on the episode. The change is usually in color, with the rest of the picture being black-and white. **Episode 50 features a Megumi's rubber duck. **Episode 51 features a salmon. **Episode 52 features potatoes. **Episode 53 features a bear. **Episode 54 features Cilla and Berta. **Episode 55 features Shiomi Jun. **Episode 56 features a melting snowman. **Episode 57 features Hinako Inui. **Episode 58 features the Megumi yokai incarnations. **Episode 59 features an empty picture. **Episode 60 features a set of rubber duckies. References * Translation by My Uncompleted Story * Transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes